Orc monster line
Orc, Orc Captain and Orc Lord are species of monsters found in Golden Sun. These monsters, resembling muscular pig-like humanoids armed with scimitars, are palette-swapped variants of each other that have differing levels of power and defense and are fought in different locations in the game. This is one of few monster lines where none of its members appear in Golden Sun: The Lost Age, at least as random encounters. Orc An Orc is a variant with pink skin and blue pants. Statistically, this monster has 148 HP,156 Attack, 41 Defense, 54 Agility, and 3 Luck. In terms of resistance, it has a Venus Resistance rating of 100, a Mercury and Mars Resistance rating of 72 each, and a Jupiter Resistance rating of 48. An Orc can use the following battle commands: * Attack: Used 6 out of 8 times, this is this monster's standard physical attack. * Spasm: Used 2 out of 8 time, this is a Monster Skill that briefly cloaks the user in a fiery aura, restores the user’s HP by roughly 40. Felling an Orc yields 68 Experience Points and 113 Coins, and there is a 1/32 chance that the monster will randomly drop a Nut. If felled by the effect of an offensive Jupiter Djinni, its rewards are increased to 88 EXP and 146 Coins, and the chance it will randomly drop its item becomes 1/8. Orcs are fought throughout Lamakan Desert. Orcs are more or less the statistical standouts among the random monsters fought in its area, not counting the much higher Agility of the Fighter Bee and the much stronger but scripted and independently fought Ant Lion. Orc Captain An Orc Captain is a variant with light orange skin and green pants. Statistically, this monster has 231 HP, 248 Attack, 69 Defense, 90 Agility, and 4 Luck. In terms of resistance, it has a Venus Resistance rating of 100, a Mercury and Mars Resistance rating of 72 each, and a Jupiter Resistance rating of 48. An Orc Captain can use the following battle commands: * Attack: Used 5 out of 8 times, this is this monster's standard physical attack. * Stand Ready: Used 2 out of 8 times, in spite of this ability's coded name, this appears to be an exact duplicate of the ability to use the Defend command. * Spasm: Used 1 out of 8 times, that briefly cloaks the user in a fiery aura, restores the user’s HP by roughly 40. This monster also carries the following consumable items, which it may use in place of a move from its normal move list each time it acts: * 1 Smoke Bomb: An item that envelops a single targeted Adept in a smoke cloud, having a chance to inflict that Adept with the Delusion status condition. * 1 Elixir: An item that restores the Sleep, Stun, and Delusion status conditions from one of the user's allies (it does not appear to use this on itself). Felling an Orc Captain yields 125 Experience Points and 142 Coins, and there is a 1/16 chance that the monster will randomly drop a Smoke Bomb. If felled by the effect of an offensive Jupiter Djinni, its rewards increase to 162 EXP and 184 Coins, and the chance it will randomly drop its item becomes 1/4. Orc Captains are fought in the overworld region of Gondowan encompassing Gondowan Passage and Lalivero, as well as throughout Suhalla Desert. The Orc Captain's abilities, since they do not include enhanced damage or area-of-effect damage, can be said to actually detract from its ability to battle using just its attack, so it is only an average monster among the monsters fought in Gondowan and Suhalla Desert. Category:Monsters that drop rare items Orc Lord An Orc Lord is a slightly larger variant with light purple skin and red pants. Statistically, this monster has 278 HP, 18 PP, 302 Attack, 98 Defense, 70 Agility (oddly 20 points less than Captain's), and 3 Luck. In terms of resistance, it has a Venus Resistance rating of 127, a Mercury and Mars Resistance rating of 100 each, and a Jupiter Resistance rating of 72. An Orc Lord can use the following battle commands: * Attack: Used 5 out of 8 times, this is this monster's standard physical attack. * Sleep: Used 2 out of 8 times, this is a Psynergy spell that affects up to 3 Adepts, with each one having a chance to get afflicted with the Sleep status ailment as a flock of sheep falls around at their positions. It consumes 5 of its user's PP. * Spasm: Used 1 out of 8 times, that briefly cloaks the user in a fiery aura, restores the user’s HP by roughly 40. This monster also carries the following consumable items, which it may use in place of a move from its normal move list each time it acts: * 1 Elixir: An item that restores the Sleep, Stun, and Delusion status conditions from one of the user's allies (it does not appear to use this on itself). Felling an Orc Lord yields 260 Experience Points and 198 Coins, and there is a 1/128 chance that the monster will randomly drop a Lucky Medal. If felled by the effect of an offensive Jupiter Djinni, its rewards increase to 338 EXP and 257 Coins, and the chance it will randomly drop its item becomes 1/32. Orc Lords can be fought throughout the Road to Babi Lighthouse and the Tunnel Ruins. Much like the Orc Captain, the Orc Lord is not much of a threat both ability-wise and statistically, among the other monsters it is fought alongside. What makes it notable, however, is its drop: It is the only monster in either game in the series that randomly drops Lucky Medals, making it the only technically infinite source of them, but it appears only in the first game. It only drops Lucky Medals as rarely as other monsters drop rare equipment, so abusing the Random Number Generator is advised. Players wanting to collect as much of the second game's equipment as possible may want to use the RNG to amass spare Lucky Medals, and then have them in the party's inventory for when data is transferred to The Lost Age. Category:Monsters that drop rare items | Category:Psynergy-capable monsters Cultural References Orcs are a popular creature in the fantasy genre, particularly in the stories written by the late English writer John Ronald Reuel Tolkien (best known for titles such as The Lord of the Rings, which also features Orcs). They're often described as tough, warlike humanoid creatures with faces that resemble a cross between a pig and a primate. Category:Monster lines Category:Monsters exclusive to Golden Sun Category:Monsters with high Venus resistance Category:Monsters with low Jupiter resistance Category:Monsters with healing abilities